


dead to the world

by void_glitter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Autistic Character, F/F, Gen, Minor Character Death, The zombie AU no one asked for, Violence, and kiyoko is abt 19 ish, background trans hinata but its really just implied, im not used to writing yacchan and kiyoko aaaaaa, its yachi, kiyoko and yachi basically adopting natsu? its more likely than you think, less zombies than you would expect at first probably, mm ok real tags now, natsu is 12, natsu killed her zombified mother and its not good, slightly OOC, the ages are all messed up okay im not a professionalist, this is set when yachi is like 17 ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_glitter/pseuds/void_glitter
Summary: Yachi Hitoka is on her own, and all she wants is to find someone else.She does, but its not who she expected at all.(description subject to change)





	dead to the world

Hitoka clutches her knife desperately tightly as she makes her way down the ransacked street. She makes a mental note to look out for her old friends houses; she thinks this is the right neighbourhood.

  
She slowly sneaks up to a large, modern house, trying the door's handle. Its locked, and she kneels down, digging in her bag for her lockpicks. She had picked them up in an abandoned room in school, and practiced on every lock in her house.

  
She unlocks the door, and opens it slowly, trying to minimize any creaking. She closes it promptly, putting her back against it as she observes the house. One story. The front door opens into a simple living room, looking no worse for wear.

  
She straightens up, nervously crossing the room to peek into bookshelves. She doesn't see anything useful, other than a pack of the right size batteries for her flashlight. Score.  
Hitoka expermintally tries the lightswitch. The blubs give a dull flutter of light, flicking every few seconds, but they're on. So there's power in this neighbourhood.

  
She looks at family photos on the walls, and goes slack jawed when she sees Hinata's family. "Shouyou?" She whispers loudly, but her voice just echoes back to her.

  
If Hinata's still here, he's probably one of the infected, She thinks. Hitoka bites her lip as she advances to the kitchen. It looks like it had been abandoned mid-meal-- There are plates, half filled with rotting food, on the island, the stove has pots and pans sitting atop it, and the table is set with drinks and plates and napkins.

  
She sighs to herself, and opens the cabinets one by one. A box of cheese crackers, a tub of peanut butter and a jar of jam, and a package of chocolate cookies are pretty much all she can find. She sits on a barstool, planning on putting everything in her bag, but theres no room. She puffs her cheeks out, setting the cookies aside, and finding that everything else will fit.

  
She takes out her water bottle and takes a slow drink. This is the first time shes had to rest lately.

  
Hitoka gets up and leaves the kitchen, knife clutched in one hand. She finds a study, with nothing particularly interesting. She takes an empty notebook and a new pen, though. She journals to pass the time.

  
She walks to the bedrooms. Hinata's bedroom, as always, is messy, the bed unmade, clothes tossed in careless piles, his desk covered in homework.

  
She only enters for a moment. She goes to the closet, opens the door, and takes a few articles of clothing; all she has is what shes been wearing for about a week, and she feels disgusting.

  
She finds a bag in the bottom of the closet, and packs her stolen clothes in there. Two shirts, a tank top, a pair of pants, a pair of shorts, and a coat. She's not sure if they'll exactly fit her, but she needs them. She moves to the dresser, opening the top drawer and ignoring how her pale cheeks burn as she takes two pairs of underwear and a sports bra. She knows Hinata will understand.

  
As she tucks in a pair of socks and a pair of running shoes (who knew Hinata and Hitoka wore the same size shoes?), she leaves the room, walking to the next room. Its Hinata's mother's room, well made and clean. She'll check out that and the master bath for supplies later.

  
As she closes that door, she hears something behind her creak. She whirls around, knife at the ready. Her heart is immeditely hammering in her chest.  
The door with hearts and stars stickers on it is slightly open.

  
Hitoka raises an eyebrow. She creeps closer, despite her sudden anxiety, and pushes the door open the rest of the way.

  
She coughs at the sudden disgusting smell in the air. Scanning the room, she sees a half-decomposed woman's body laying on the floor, with a stab wound on the top of her head.

  
Hitoka's hand tightens around her knife. Is the woman dead? _Totally_ dead?

 

"Who are you?!" A small, tear choked voice squeaks behind her. Hitoka turns, eyes wide.

  
A young girl with bright orange hair sits below the desk on the wall, clutching a pink baseball bat in tiny hands as she glares at Hitoka, eyes brimming with tears.

  
"O-oh--" Hitoka goes wide eyed. Thats Natsu! Hinata's little sister! "Natsu, its me, Yachi! I'm your brothers friend!" She smiles weakly, as Natsu's eyebrows furrow.

  
Natsu starts to move out from underneath the desk. "You're the manager f-for his team, right?" She asks, her bat still clutched in her hands.

  
Hitoka tries to smile more comfortingly. "Yes! Are you the only one here?" She asks, kneeling down to the smaller girls eye level.

  
Natsu nods, eyes flashing to the corpse behind the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like the ending,,, im not exactly happy with how this turned out in general, but ive been wanting to post this for a while! tell me what you think, yea??? (catch me on tumblr @naoyasukugurii and come talk to me about haikyuu!!)


End file.
